


It Wasn't Love

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: It wasn't even a perfect illusion.





	

It wasn't love.

Natasha didn't quite know how to love right and neither had Yelena so it was no surprise when this thing came crashing down on their heads. It ended terribly with broken plates and smashed furniture. There might have even been gunfire at one point Natasha couldn't quite remember. Even though their relationship ended only a few hours ago it felt like years in the Natasha mind.

All the redhead knew now was that she had to get as far away from that apartment, _from_   _this city_ , as she possibly could. Who exactly had they thought they were anyway? Trying for that kind of life, that kind of love. They should have both known it would only end this way.

 What fools had they been for trying. 


End file.
